Meiōjū
|name= Meiōjū |image name= Meioju.png |kanji=冥王獣 |romaji=Meiōjū |literal meaning=Hades Beast |literal meaning 2= |viz manga=Meioju |english tv=Meioju |birth= |age= |death=Absorbed by Mōryōmaru |status=Deceased |species=Turtle yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin=Green-Blue |family= |weapons=His turtle shell |abilities=*Raimeihō |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=2 |final act=Yes |manga=400 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Tadahisa Saizen |english voice= }} was a turtle yōkai that possessed an shell impervious even to Inuyasha's Kongōsōha. History Meiōjū was awakened after Mōryōmaru's flesh attached itself to him and was absorbed soon after. Mōryōmaru desired to use the yōkai's strong shell as a defense against his enemies, especially Naraku. After Naraku absorbed Mōryōmaru, he made Meiōjū's shell a part of his body and used it to protect the Shikon no Tama. Physical description Meiōjū appears as a giant green turtle with a humanoid face. He pointed pointed ears, a set of fangs, blue marking under his eyes, a curved horn on his forehead, spiky dark green hair, and a small beard under his chin. His most prominent physical attribute is the large spiked shell oh his back. Personality Meiōjū takes great pride in his shell and becomes infuriated after learning that a part of it was taken by humans. Powers & Abilities * Impenetrable Shell: The only attack known to have been able to breach this shell was Sesshōmaru's Sōryūha, though his sword Tōkijin broke as a result. * : A powerful attack which were spheres of black lightning. He uses the attack in the manga but in the anime it is employed only by Moryomaru. * Flight: Meiōjū is capable of flying. He is able to travel in a cloud of yōki while in midair. Manga vs. Anime * In the manga, Meiōjū was originally exterminated by a powerful monk long ago. After being brought back to life by a piece of Mōryōmaru's flesh, it assaulted a village in which a piece of his impenetrable armor was kept. Inuyasha initially believes that Meiōjū is an ally of Mōryōmaru since he is able to pick up his scent on him. Meiōjū, however, denies knowing Mōryōmaru. After several attempts, and with the help of Byakuya, Meiōjū manages to reabsorb his armor, and was hit by Inuyasha's Kongōsōha. However, under the control of Mōryōmaru, Meiōjū was devoured along with his shell and the power of the Kongōsōha as part of Mōryōmaru's plan. In the anime, Meiōjū was simply just revived and regenerated, only to be immediately devoured by Mōryōmaru in a quick scene. Furthermore, in the manga, Mōryōmaru was shown to be able to use Meiōjū's Raimeihō attack against Sesshōmaru and Kōga after devouring him. However, in the anime, this technique was never seen to be used by Meiōjū because he never fights. * Mōryōmaru is shown to be able to use Meiōjū's Raimeihō attack in the anime. It is never explicitly stated where he acquires the technique from since Meiōjū does not battle in the anime. Trivia * His seiyū, Tadahisa Saizen, also voiced Gōra, who is also a turtle yōkai. Media appearances * Chapter 401 * Chapter 402 * Chapter 403 * Chapter 527 Anime * Episode 2 (FA) * Episode 20 (FA) }} References de:Meiōjū es:Meioju zh:冥王獸 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai